


The Kids Are In Charge

by Freedom4Larry



Series: The Adventures of Ovi Bird [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Ovi Bird, Ovi bird let loose, but as a bird, domestic arguing between hockey players, just saying, mentions of roasting eagles, nicky's not here for whole fic, ovi does ovi, so the kids are in charge, who are totally married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom4Larry/pseuds/Freedom4Larry
Summary: In Ovi bird's recent adventure, there is no Backy to be his keeper. The challenge is left up to the kids, Willy, Burky, and Schmidty, who have the task of bird watching. But they must somehow get their captain back to being a human captain before the Caps play the Pens later that night. How will they accomplish this feat?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers! The third installment of Ovi's bird adventures is now here. Sorry if there are any mistakes or anything wrong. I do not have any connections with anyone mentioned. Everything is fictional and based on pure imagination. Do enjoy this work and leave feedback. I am always grateful for your feedback and would love to know what you thought. Thanks! :)

    Nicky was hurt. A hit from a Bruin D-man during a previous game caused him to sit out the next game against the Penguins. He stayed home as the rest of the team and Ovi, reluctant on leaving him, traveled on to Pittsburgh. 

    Traveling was glum. Ovi was not overly bouncy like normal, worried about Nicky. The Swede had claimed that the hit had only made his hip slightly sore. Nicky told Alex not to worry.

    But Alex, being the Russian mother hen that he is, worried. He wondered what if Nicky's hip was reinjured. He wondered if Nicky would have to have another surgery and be out for the rest of the season. He worried.

    The team arrived at the PPG Arena for practice and morning skate around lunch. They all suited up and went to practice. Everything was fine. The Caps had an early skate, before the Pens. A quick practice and a few words from coach sent the boys back to the locker room. Alex felt fine throughout practice. Worry still edged in his mind but everything was fine. Stepping off the ice to return to the locker room, though, he felt the world start to lose focus. He tried to repress the feeling and hurried to the locker room. He knew the feeling, knew what it meant. There was no way he wanted to become something with wings and feathers in Pittsburgh. Especially when Nicky wasn't there.

    He got to the locker room and sat. Rubbing at his eyes, he noticed how the colors around him were growing sharper and changing. It was only a split second before feathers ruptured from him and he shrunk. Oshie, who was in the stall next to him, jumped back. 

    Ovi, now back to being a bird, gave a pitiful squeak, stuck under his gear. Thankfully Orpik helped his Russian captain out and pulled the gear off the bird. 

    The team groaned simultaneously at the sight of the eagle. “What are we supposed now?” Beagle exclaimed,” Nicky’s not here to fix this.” The team agreed and looked helplessly at the bird. 

_ This never happened with the Canadiens _ , thought Eller, who glanced at the bird, now sitting in the stall.

_  It's just Ovi. Just your friend and captain. No need to worry. He's not gonna peck my face off... I hope,  _ Orlov repeated in his head as he watched the bird click at its feathers with its sharp, pointed beak.

    Thankfully Coach Trotz came into the locker room not too long after the transformation. “Alright, boys. Listen up. Tonight is a tough game. The Pens have been resurfacing and enhancing their game. I hear that Malkin is on ice, may be playing so they'll have their star forwards on. I know that we are without Bäckström so lines have been rearranged. The first line will consist of– tell me that is not Ovi,” Trotz sighed as he caught sight of the eagle sitting in the stall. This was becoming a common sight of Alex being a bird, Trotz thought. He rubbed at his temples. “Someone get Ovi back to human form. We need him for the game. Lines the same as practice unless we still have a bird problem.”

    “But how are we gonna make him human?” Oshie asks.

    “I don't care. FaceTime Backstrom. Give him belly rubs. Make him lay eggs. I don't care how just get him in playing condition by 7:00,” Trotz declares before leaving the room, shaking his head.

    “Well, who's gonna take Ovi?” Connolly asks.

    “Why not Kuzy and Orlov. Speak Russian to Ovi, make him turn back.” Alzner suggests.

    “Nononono” Orlov disagrees, warily eyeing the bird who sits innocently in the stall, getting head rubs from Burky. 

    “We'll try,” Burky pipes up from his bird petting spot.

    “Yeah,” chimes Schmidt.

    “Bad idea. You two yourselves need adult supervision.,” Williams jokes. The two would probably torture the poor bird. Or lose it.

    “I'll help,” Wilson says, taking off his sock and looking at the bird. “Trust us. We can do it by ourselves. Don't need to bother Papa and worry him about this. Ovi will be back to be normal by game time.”

    The others looked wary but having no other options– mostly because nobody wanted to hang around Ovi bird, who was probably as cranky and grumpy as his human self whenever Backy wasn't around– allowed for the Swede, Canadian, and American to take sole control over the bird.

    “So… what now?” Wilson asks once the room has cleared. The three remained with the bird.

    “Well, I don't really want to carry a bird around everywhere so why don't we just stay here,” Burky suggests, stroking Ovi’s feathers. 

    “Yeah. It's not like we can’t sneak around. The pens are practicing later. We just need to stay away from there,” Schmidty concludes. 

    They all agree to just stay within the arena with the bird and try their damn hardest to make him back into his human self.

    2 Hours. It had been two hours since the three had tried to turn Ovi. It was just not happening. The three were exhausted, spread out in various positions. Burky spread out on the floor with Ovi bird wandering around the room. Willy and Schmidty were collapsed in the stalls. 

    “I give up. Can't we just call Backy?” Schmidty asks from his stall. Burky rolled over onto his stomach and groaned. 

    “Noooo. We are gonna be successful. We will not fail,” Burky closes his eyes, head propped on the folded arms. They had literally chased the bird all around the room and the hall outside until he had calmed down enough to poke around the locker room. Willy had secured the door out of the room, pulling a feather out of his hair.

    Ovi could be heard clicking around the room so the three decided that it wouldn't hurt to rest their eyes, tired from bird duty. Everything was all fine and dandy until—

    “Guys.”

    Willy and Burky hummed in response. “It's mighty quiet.” 

    It was true. The Ovi's clicking had stopped, and Schmidty’s comment made the hockey players snap their heads up. Quick looks around the room showed that the door was cracked open and the room was birdless.

    Burky climbed off the floor as the other two jumped up. “Willy I though you secured the door!”

    Wilson, in defense, replied,”I did! He must have figured a way out.”

    “He's a bird. He has no opposable thumbs! How the hell did he get out?!,” Burky said exasperatedly. 

    “Well maybe we should go find him and not argue about how he got out,” Schmidty pointed out. Seeing no reason to continue the argument, the Swede and Canadian agreed and the three decided to split up and search the halls.

~Meanwhile~

    Ovi, having escaped the locker room (by bird or Ovi magic), was gliding down the open hallway. He could hear the low murmur of chatter and the sound of blades across ice and pucks sliding not far off. Familiar with the sound, he followed. 

    At the end of the hallway, he came to an opening and out he could see a sheet of ice. Players were practicing and skating around as Ovi took perch upon a rail. He observed, watching to skates move, shiny, and the black disk go from tape to tape. 

    Interested and wanting a closer look, Ovi scouted around to find the perfect perch to get closer.  _ There.  _ He spread his wings and with a big upward push, Ovi flew down from the rail and skimmed low over the ice, not too low, just over everyone's head. The bird flapped and hovered before landing on the crossbar on the goal at the farthest end from when the players were gathered. There was only a single goalie and a coach where Ovi had perched, keeping him safe from the flying pucks at the other end of the ice.

    Fleury, who was in net, startled at the large flapping of the bird landing behind him. He turned and stared, shocked, at the creature. After a minute, though, Flower is shaking off his glove and reaching up to stroke the feathers behind the bird’s ear. He gives a few clicking noises before speaking. “Hello, birdie. Do you like my goal? Nice view right?” Flower coos to the bird. The bird clicks his beak back and rubs into the goalie’s hand. Already the bird has caught the attention of some of the guys from down the ice. Flower hears a curt “Geno no” from Sid before said Russian appears beside him. 

    Geno reaches out and strokes the bird, amazed at the rare sight of an actual eagle. “Привет, птичка. Разве ты не красавец?” The eagle cooed and ruffled his feathers before puffing his chest out at the words, looking proud and a little smug. “Самодовольный маленький ублюдок,” Geno says, receiving a snap from the bird. 

    By this time the presence of the bird had attracted the rest of the team and the coaches over. Excited chatter spread as everyone gathered around to pet at the bird. The bird, being Ovi (though unknown to the Pens), basked in the pettings and attention. 

    Mike Sullivan, heads coach of the Penguins finally spoke up after a good ten minutes had passed. “Okay, everyone back to practice. The bird will be removed-,” groans and whines were emitted from the majority,” for its safety. We don't want to send any flying pucks and hit it.”

    The crowd murmured and moved about. Some dispersed while some stayed. 

    “Should keep. Great pet,” Geno suggested to Sid. The Canadian gave him a look. “Look! He even understands Russian. Умный.” The bird chirped in agreement and bobbed its head.

     “No Geno. You are  _ not _ keeping the bird. I mean, what if it belongs to the Caps or something? Shouldn't they have it? I mean- eagle and all,” Sid tried to reason with his alternate captain but Geno just would not have it. He turned pouty and sadly stroked the bird’s feathers. It was a sight to see. Geno pouting like a five-year-old that was just denied a toy, stroking the eagle who comically looked like he was also pouting. 

    It was probably good that Wilson and Burakovsky appeared just then at the end of the tunnel or the Pens would have been witness to a domestic argument between their captain and alternate cap over Geno bringing home another foreign animal. (Not like this would be new or anything to the team.) 

    Seeing the two familiar guys, Ovi gave a high screech (much like his usual human screeching) and spread his wings. He used the crossbar to lift off and glide over to the two. Schmidt showed up and apologized to Coach Sullivan while Geno still pouted about the bird leaving. Finally, the three could return to the locker room with Ovi in tow. They had carefully put Ovi into the room before closing the door and all released a sigh. They were almost out of options for turning Ovi and time was almost up. Ovi’s disappearance had taken some time to sort out.

    Willy leaned against the door with his head tilted back and sighed, “Now what?”

    “I have no ideas left. Can we give up now? We should just call Backy.” Schmidty suggested, tired.

    “No. We are not admitting failure,” Burky said, pointing sharply to the ground. “We are going to get that bird to be not so birdy.” He jabbed his finger towards the door and eyed the other two slightly crazy. “I don’t care what it takes. We’ll threaten to have some roasted eagle if that’s what it takes.”

    “I don’t think I ever want to be roasted. Horrible caretakers. Simple task. You all fail. Gonna be doing rookie duties for weeks,” came a Russian voice from the door. The three startled and turned to find Ovi’s normal head sticking out, wide, gap-toothed grin stretching across his face, he losing effort to try to keep a serious face. They all huffed out a laugh, more tension-filled between the younger three as they all relaxed on the inside. 

    The Caps play the Pens, managing a 3-2 win. The team gave the boys crap about their bird caretaking. Their gripping did nothing to the three, though. Burky had claimed that it was his plan that worked to get their captain back. Ovi threw a sock at him claiming that it was not and he only heard about him about to be roasted after he was normal again. This caused a laugh. The Caps returned home later that night and Ovi found Nicky up when he got home. 

    Ovi was toeing his shoes off when Nicky padded into the hall looking sleepy-eyed and holding a steaming cup of tea. His curls were disheveled and had a few cowlicks.

    “Good game. Any trouble?” Ovi started towards the living room, planting a kiss in the blonde curls, and shrugged out of his jacket. “No,” he called as he threw the jacket over the closest armchair before heading to the bedroom. Nicky followed after him, picking up the jacket and folding it before placing it over the armchair. It could be dealt with in the morning. Nicky finished his tea before placing his cup in the sink and joining Ovi in their room. Nicky took some medicine as Ovi finished his nightly routine before the two fell into bed. 

    “Missed you. How’s hip?” Ovi asked, snuggling up to the Swede. He didn't want to tell Nicky about the eagle accident yet. He hoped to avoid the lecture and yelling he would receive.

    “Hurts a little. Medicine makes me tired,” Nicky slurred back, starting to nod off. Ovi planted one last kiss on Nicky’s curls before the two dozed off into sleep. 

  
    Everything was well after that. Nicky eventually learned about the eagle accident and gave disapproving looks at Burky, Willy, and Schmidty for losing Ovi for an hour or so. And Ovi also got a lecture for keeping the eagle incident hush-hush. And if a certain Russian on the Pens did receive an eagle plushy from Washington D.C., well that's just how it is.   


**Author's Note:**

> We all know why Ovi bird really wanted to stay with Geno, right? Geno would totally give him some vodka. (Bad Geno tho, birds don't need vodka. ;) ) Geno is all for taking a wild eagle home. Poor Sid, the migraines he must get when Geno brings home a lion cub or a sloth. Flower speaks bird for everyone's info. Speaks it quite well if I may say so myself. Lol.  
> All mistakes are mine and translation came from google translate.  
> Translations (Courtesy of Google Translate):  
> Привет, птичка, ты не красавчик? - Hello bird(ie), aren't you handsome?  
> Самодовольный маленький ублюдок - Smug little bastard  
> Умный - Clever/ Intelligent


End file.
